


POTUS Study Session

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Headaches Abound, Mild Humor, Presidents of US, Self insertion, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have discovered a way for me to study, and that is to put the information into a Supernatural fanfiction! So here I am, studying for an exam on the Presidents of the United States! DX it's my character vs. Jared Padalecki in a fight to the headache as we try and recite all 44 POTUS and their dates, with Genevieve as the referee/cheerleader with paper pom-poms! Epic craziness and strange poverbial light bulbs are inside. If you need to study for a POTUS quiz, then I highly suggest you read this! If not, then please read anyway? XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reciting the First 20 with Jared Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but myself and my purple binder in this fic. :)

“Ok, let’s try again.”

“But Geeeen, I’m tired!”

“Jay, c’mon, you gotta get these down! Now, start from the beginning.”

Jared rubbed his temples and sighed. “Uh...George Washington, 1789-1797. John Adams, 1797-1801. Thomas Jefferson, 1801-1809. Um…um…” he thought hard. “Oh! Oh! James Madison, 1809-18...1817?”

“Uhhhh,” Lauren, AKA Yauksiei—yes, the authoress herself!—opened up her purple binder labled History and checked. “Yes! You are right! Who is next?”

Jared nodded, encouraged by this triumph, and continued. “James Monroe, 1817-1825. Ummmmm…I wanna say…John Quincy Adams?”

Lauren checked again. “Yes!”

“Ha!” Jared bounced happily, and went on, “1825-1829, because both of the Adams only had one term!”

“You’re doing great!” Genevieve smiled brightly, waving makeshift paper pom-poms, “Better than ever! Keep going!”

Jared bit his lip. “Uh…after Quincy Adams, it’ssss…Andrew Jackson, 1829 to…” he counted on his long fingers. “1829 to…1837?”

Lauren looked. “Yep! That’s right! Now who’s number 8?”

Jared gulped. This was always the one he got stuck on!

Gen tried to help. “OK, Jared, you got this.”

Jared looked at her strangely, wondering why she emphasized oka—

“OH! Martin Van Buren!” he pointed his long finger at Lauren.

“Way tah go!” Lauren cheered, “What are his dates?”

“Uhhhhh…1837-1845?”

“No,” Lauren shook her head, “1841. Get that in your head real quick.”

Jared nodded, thinking to himself over and over this one simple phrase: Martin Van Buren, 1837-1841, Martin Van Buren, 1837-1841, Martin Van   
Buren, 1837-1841…

“Got it?” Gen asked.

“Yep!”

“Great!” Lauren smiled, “Now then, who is number 9?”

“Uhhhh…I think it’s Harrison, 1841-1841?”

“Yes! And after Harrison?”

“Nyaaaahhh…” Jared racked his brains, “Uuuuummm…Tyler?”

“His dates?”

“Um…1841-1845?”

“Coreeeeect!” Lauren sang, “Who is after Tyler?”

Jared went through the small beat he had created that afternoon. Harrison, Tyler, Polk, Taylor, Fillmore, Pierce.

“Polk,” he answered with an air of certainty, but then lost a bit of confidence when he added the dates, “1845-1849?”

“YEEEES!” the girls cheered, Gen waving around her paper pom-poms.

“And then?” Lauren clasped her hands together, eyes full of hope. Because Jared was finally getting it!

Jared lightly banged his fist against his forehead. “I know it’s Zachary Taylor…”

“Uh-huh…”

“Umm…I’m going to guess 1849-1853?”

Lauren looked at the list. “No. Remember, Taylor didn’t make it through his first term. So his dates are…?”

Jared bit his lip. “1849-18…50?”

“There yah go! Now who FILLED IN for him?”

Again with the emphasizing? This must be important. Filled in…filled in…remember the beat, remember the beat…!

“Fillmore!” Jared snapped his fingers, the proverbial light switch coming on. Lauren stared at it strangely, blamed the power company, and turned it off.

“Anyway, his dates?”

“1850-1853?”

“You’re doing awesome so far!” Lauren nodded approvingly. Gen kissed Jared’s neck in encouragement. “You’re almost to Lincoln already! Now, who is after Fillmore?”

“Piiiiiiiiiiierce?”

“Correct!” Lauren spread her arms like Rose in Titanic. “And after Pierce?”

Jared froze. He didn’t know this one! Ahhh, and he was doing so well!

Gen bit her lip, squeezing his arm. 'C’mon Jay, you got this!' she thought.

“I wanna say Buchanan?” Jared rubbed his hands over his face, headache coming back already.

“Don’t just say it man!” Lauren held up her hand, “You’re right!"

They high-fived. “Now, his dates?”

“Uhhhhh…Buchanan was…1853-1861?”

“Yes! And who is the 16th President of these United States?” Lauren crossed her arms, “If you don’t get this I’m going to throw a bunch of   
pennies at you.”

“Abraham Lincoln,” Jared declared proudly, “1861-1865!”

“Correct! Now, here’s the troubling question…who’s after Lincoln?”

“Andrew Johnson, 1865-1869?”

“HAAAAALELUJAH!” Lauren sang, voice echoing off the walls of the room while throwing up her arms. “Now who is next? You better get this one right too!!”

“Ulysses S. Grant, 1869-1877?”

“YES! But, who is after Grant?”

“Uhhh…was Garfield? Or…maybe it was Cleveland…” Jared rubbed his chin.

“Garfield comes after this guy,” Gen hinted, “So it’s Grant…mm-hm…and Garfield.”

“The answer’s a bit HAYESy,” Lauren smiled.

Jared focused on the new emphasis. The authoress could tell he wasn’t getting it, so she tried for a one-liner instead. “Dude, I full on SwAYESed that mother!”

“OOO! Hayes!” Jared pumped his fist.

“YES!” the girls nodded.

“His dates?” Lauren questioned.

“Uh…1877-1881?”

“Keep going.”

“Then it’s Garfield,” Jared put his fist down before he punched the proverbial light that kept turning on at odd integars, making the authoress want to call the power company later. “And he…he was…1881-1881?”

“Yeah, he was the 1881 guy,” Gen patted his shoulder, “This is really great, Jay! Now who’s next?”

“I don’t know,” Jared’s shoulder slumped.

Lauren shrugged, “Hey, yah got through 20 of ‘em. That’s 2 below the halfway point. I’ll list them for you…” she took a deep breath, and recited the last 24 POTUS:

“Arthur, 1881-1885. Cleveland, 1885-1889. Harrison, 1889-1893. Cleveland again, 1893-1897. McKinely, 1897-1901. Theodore Roosevelt, 1901-1909. Laffy Tafty—the guy weighed 350 pounds at least since he got stuck in the tub on his first night at the White House—but anyway, Taft, 1909-1913. Wilson, 1913-1921. Harding, 1921-1923. Cool-Aid Coolidge, 1923-1929. Hoover, 1929-1933. Franklin Roosevelt, or FDR, 1933-1945. Truman, 1945-1953. Eisonhower, 1953-1961. JFK, or John F. Kennedy, 1961-1963. Lyndon B. Johnson or LBJ, 1963-1969. Then of course the Watergate opens the flood with Nixon, 1969-1974. Ford, 1974-1977. Jimmy Carter, 1977-1981. Ronald Reagan, 1981-1989. George Bush, Sr., 1989-1993. Bill Clinton, 1993-2001, George Bush, Jr., 2001-2009, and Barack Hussein Obama, 2009-Present.”

Jared sighed, “And we have to memorize…?”

“All of them. He’s going to pick 20 at random, and if we don’t know them all we’re screwed,” Gen sighed. She smiled then. “But I know them.”

“Well yeah, you’re smart,” Jared grumbled, “I’m part-time.”

“How about this?” Gen stood up, took Lauren’s binder, and moved the authoress so that she and Jared were sitting across from her. “Lauren, you recite them as much as you can from memory. Jared, you do the same. Whoever gets the most right and in order can look at the list while they recite the last ones they missed. The loser—aw, I lost the game!—has to rack their brains until they get it. Got it?”

The other two nodded.

“Good. Lauren, we’ll start with you. Begin.”


	2. The Challenge Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just hope they don't lose the game! Who will come out on top? Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, for this chapter I don't have the list in front of me. Let's see how my memory is! XD

Lauren took a deep breath, and started at the very beginning. A very good place to start.

"George Washington, 1789-1797. John Adams, 1797-1801. Thomas Jefferson, 1801-1809. James Madison, 1809-1817. James Monroe, 1817-18..." she bit her lip. "1817-1829?"

"Sorry, it's 1825," Gen frowned, "But good try. Jared, how about you?"

Jared groaned. He had JUST done this!! "George Washington, 1789-1797. John Adams, 1797-1801. Thomas Jefferson, 1801-1809. James Madison, 1809-1817. James Monroe, 1817-1825. John Quincy Adams, 1825-1829. Andrew Jackson, 1829-1837. Martin Van Buren, 1837-1841. Harrison, 1841-1841. Tyler, 1841-1845. Polk, 1845-1849. Taylor, 1849-1850. Fillmore, 1850-1853..." ohhh, who came after Fillmore?! "Uh, Pierce, 1853-1859--"

"No, Pierce is 1853-1857," Gen interrupted. She turned to Lauren. "Well, since you didn't even get through the first eight, why not give you one more chance?"

Lauren smiled, "Alrighty!" she took a breath. "George Washington, 1789-1797. John Adams, 1797-1801. Thomas Jefferson, 1801-1809. James Madison, 1809-1817. James Monroe, 1817-1825. John Quincy Adams, 1825-1829. Andrew Jackson, 1829-1837. Martin Van Buren, 1837-1841. Harrison, 1841-1841. Tyler, 1841-1845. Polk, 1845-1849. Taylor, 1849-1850. Fillmore, 1850-1853. Pierce, 1853-1857. Buchanan, 1857-1861. Lincoln, 1861-1865. Johnson, 1865-1869. Grant, 1869-1877. Hayes, 1877-1881. Garfield, 1881-1881. Arthur, 1881-1885. Cleveland, 1885-1889. Uh..." she drew a blank. It sounded like a name, she knew that. Arthur Cleveland... "Harrison, 1889-1893?"

Genevieve nodded encouringly. "You're just over the halfway point!"

Jared glowered, 'cause he'd just lost the game. Oh great, now he lost both games!

"Ahhh, is it Laffy Tafty? Er, Taft?" Lauren shrugged hopefully.

"No," Gen shook her head, "The one you were looking for is McKinley, 1893-1897."

"Uggghhh!!!!" Lauren face-palmed.

"But you did win, since you got up to number 23. Great job!"

"Yaaay. I have a headache now."

"Join the club, we've got motrin," Jared groaned, rubbing his huge palms over his eyes.

"Can't we take a break, Gen?" Lauren clasped her hands, "Just to get the motrin?"

Gen opened her mouth to answer, when Surprise Character showed up.

"Hey guys," they greeted, "What're yah doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Wish me luck!


	3. Misha Explains it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha, ever the former White House intern, recites all 44 Presidents of the United States, committing Brain Murder in the First Degree for our unfortunate studiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story's a bit boring, but hey, it's a study session! They're SUPPOSED to be boring! But if you really did read this far, all the way to the end, then thank you very much and I appreciate it! Now, I figured, since Misha was an intern at the White House for a while, why not just have HIM know all the stuff? So, I'll do as much as I can from memory, but I'll probably pull out my list again. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy! :)

"Hey guys, what're yah doing?"

"Oh, hey Mish," Jared sighed, standing up, "We're just getting some motrin."

"Why? Did you try and think for more than 10 seconds again?" Misha raised an eyebrow.

"Try a couple hours," Jared groaned, trudging into the kitchen.

"What awful force of nature would force Jared Padalecki to think for a couple hours?" Misha asked incredulously.

"POTUS test tomorrow," Lauren rubbed her eyes too, "And my eyes are swimmin' with Roosevelts and and Adams."

Misha's eyebrows furrowed. "But they're so easy!"

"They are not!" Lauren argued, "There's 44 of them! That's 88 dates!"

"Still easy," Misha waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh yeah? YOU try reciting all of them!" Jared challenged as he consumed the pills and drank some water to wash them down.

Misha shrugged and began:

"George Washington, 1789-1797.   
John Adams, 1797-1801.   
Thomas Jefferson, 1801-1809.   
James Madison, 1809-1817.   
James Monroe, 1817-1825.   
John Quincy Adams, 1825-1829.   
Andrew Jackson, 1829-1837.   
Martin Van Buren, 1837-1841.   
Tyler, 1841-1841.   
Polk, 1841-1849.   
Taylor, 1849-1850.  
Fillmore, 1850-1853.   
Pierce, 1853-1857.   
Buchanan, 1857-1861.   
Lincoln, 1861-1865.   
Johnson, 1865-1869.   
Grant, 1869-1877.   
Hayes, 1877-1881.   
Garfield, 1881-1881.   
Arthur, 1881-1885.   
Cleveland, 1885-1889.   
Harrison, 1889-1893.   
Cleveland, 1893-1897.   
McKinely, 1897-1901.   
Theodore Roosevelt, 1901-1909.   
Taft, 1909-1913.   
Wilson, 1913-1921.   
Harding, 1921-1923.   
Coolidge, 1923-1929.   
Hoover, 1929-1933.   
FDR or Franklin D. Roosevelt, 1933-1945.   
Truman, 1945-1953.   
Eisenhower, 1953-1961.  
John F. Kennedy, 1961-1963.   
LBJ or Lyndon B. Johnson, 1963-1969.   
Nixon, 1969-1974.   
Ford, 1974-1977.  
Carter, 1977-1981.  
Reagan, 1981-1989.  
Bush Sr., 1989-1993.  
Clinton, 1993-2001.  
Bush Jr., 2001-2009.  
Barack Obama, 2009-Present."

Genevieve smiled brightly, while Jared and Lauren just gaped at him.

"How do you KNOW that?" Jared demanded at last.

"Simple. I went to college."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really reccomend people use fanfiction as a study method! It's actually very effective! Not joking, I started this fanfiction knowing only up to Lincoln, and now I know 23

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
